Don't Close Your Eyes
by MooseWithTheTARDIS.At221B
Summary: Weeping Angels are not all evil monsters. Some just want to be left alone in an old house. That is, until the Doctor happens to come into said house and then discovers that 'Hey, I'm not like all other Weeping Angels' Eventually, these two will become friends. Somehow. Rated T for language and violence. Drama, Angst, Friendship, and Humor.


_Don't Close Your Eyes_

**A/N: Old readers, hello! New readers, hello! This is a completely new version of the old story, which has been deleted. You're not missing out on much, it was like listening to an old demo of a favourite band. **

**With that being said, I will try to keep my Authour's Notes very short with the exception of this one, and a few more because shit happens. You can always skip them (the Authour's Notes) though. **

**This story will be hopefully 15-20 chapters, and I will do my best to make them longer. So at least 1k words.**

**I might not update very often, but I will try to not have any filler chapters.**

**The main character is an OC, but she will not have any romantic relationships with any characters. **

**I apologise for any OOCness, it might happen. The Doctor used in this story is the Tenth Doctor, unlike the previous version where it was the Eleventh. This is slightly AU.**

**Any questions, comments, and criticism can be submitted in review or by PM. **

**Let's start this journey with a bang!**

**x Moose**

**~•••~•••~•••~•••~**

**Chapter One- Passing Bells and Sculpted Angels**

_Weeping Angels._

All I know is that these two words can strike fear into any time traveller or alien. All they know is what we are on the outside- _monsters. Demons in the form of angels. _

_Why? Why are we so hated across the universe._

_We, too, are just trying to survive. _

_~•••~•••~•••~•••~_

I was in an abandoned house. My kind tends to stick around this kind of place. The people who are stupid enough to _want_ to explore these places deserve to be sent back in time.

Not that I've ever sent someone back. I'm serious- well, I hardly send people back. I have enough self control to not over feed. Unlike others of my kind.

_Bang_!

I jumped slightly. Turning my head, I saw the door open, and then I froze. In strutted... The Doctor. What is he doing here, of all places? No one has died... I'm not harming anyone. He visibly tensed at the sight of me.

"Well, who have we here?" He continued to stare at me. I knew what positioned I had frozen in- back to the door, my head turned to look at said door, wings folded behind me, hands in front of me, one clutching a piece of paper.

I had been cleaning the house. I had wanted to "settle down", just be dormant for a little while. By dormant I mean not hunting at all. Just living life. It was a strange wish for a Weeping Angel.

The Doctor made a clicking noise with his tounge, which brought me out of my mind again. With the Timelord around, you could never been off your guard. He circled around me, unblinking. Then he was out of my sight.

_If you're going to destroy me, please get on with it. _I mentally screamed at him.

"What were you doing here?" He had made another circle around me, and was now in front of me. I could feel him eying the paper. Then I could feel it leaving my hand, and then he had somehow forgotten who I was. _What_ I was.

"It's just a random peice of paper." He noted, obviously. I scoffed inwardly. I mean, it's so very obvious what I was doing.

Okay, maybe not so obvious. The Doctor turned to look at me, and then... almost stupidly, turned his back, and I unfroze.

Being unfrozen was like a breath of fresh air. I flexed my fingers, and took a deep breath. When stunned, you can not breath. We are literally stone. Stone with thoughts and feelings, but stone.

I moved away. I moved to the door. This was possibly my only chance to escape the Doctor. But a split second later, aforementioned person turned. "Why did you not attack?"

_Why did you turn around? _I thought, cursing myself for not moving fast enough. I could have been gone. But no, here I was, on the brink of being destroyed by the Doctor.

He moved closer as I mentally prepared myself. It's not like anyone would miss me. I would miss me, but seeing as I would be gone, that doesn't seem very likely.

"Why didn't you attack?" He asked again, and I sighed. _You are very repetitive, aren't you Doctor? _

Then, almost as if experimenting, he closed his eyes.

"You are an idiot." I said as soon as I unfroze. "Go ahead, close your eyes and prepare yourself for death, or being sent back in time. But, _no_, I'm not going to send you back in time." I told him.

His eyes popped open. The ripple of shock froze me.

"You can talk?!" He exclaimed. _Well, I suppose that is what I just did._

He closed his eyes again. I decided to just get the point. "Sir, could you please leave. I am doing no harm to anyone, and I wish to remain at the lonely house. Alone." I then moved to the other side of the dusty room, near the desk and windows.

The Doctor opened his eye and turned to face me. "Why do you want to be alone? And why are you not hunting? That's all you seem to do."

After he shut his eyes, I verbally scoffed. "All I seem to do? I don't hunt unless its necessary. And by necessary, I mean, 'I am about to die and can barely move'. Even then it's only the humans stupid enough to bring themselves to secluded places." I took a breath.

"I wish to be alone, because well, my kind doesn't hang out together. The only ones that do are the Packs. I just wanted to be secluded from everyone else. Ever."

He opened his eyes as I looked out the grimy window. Outside, there was a overgrown garden, and among them, a Police Public Call Box that hummed with Time Energy; the TARDIS.

"Interesting." he remarked. Mentally, I sighed. The Time Energy from the TARDIS was seeping through the cracks in the house- I could see it. It was a gift of the Weeping Angels. Of course, there was the Time Energy from the Doctor, but that one was a deep orange. The TARDIS' was yellow and gold, spreading out like swirling paint on a canvas.

I soaked it in. I could feel it strengthening me- just by being this close it was helping me. I imagined always being near this magic box- I would never have to slaughter again.

The Doctor, seemingly decided that he didn't have anything else to say, closed his eyes. Being unfrozen, I could tell that the little Time Energy that was now flowing through my veins had helped me. I felt amazing.

"So... Doctor, that machine of yours..." I trailed off, not sure how to phrase my question. "It gives off a lot if Time Energy. And say... If I was to be near it all the time, I could never have to kill an innocent human again." I finished.

The Doctor didn't open his eyes, but instead just spoke. "Why would you want to travel with me?"

"You don't go very far being me. Being my kind."

"How do I know you don't just want to steal the TARDIS, and leave me for dead?"

"You just have to trust me." I remarked.

"I just me you. Do you trust me yet?"

"... No." I replied sadly.

Almost as if he sensed the disappointment in my voice, he cleared his throat. "But... If you were to gain my trust, maybe I would consider it."

He opened his eyes to peer at me. I had turned to face him, and I had frozen with a smile on my face. _This might work- I might get to travel the stars, and never have to kill again._ I was beyond happy.

And I think the Doctor was too.

~•••~•••~•••~•••~

**A/N: I hope this was long enough for you. As I said, slightly AU. The time period for this peice probably takes place between **_Voyage of the Damned _**and ****_Partners in Crime _****which********are what I believe those episodes are called. **

**I have many ideas and little plot lines for this story, and maybe it might become a series. We'll just have to find out.**

**Any questions, comments, criticism (keep it friendly and constructive), and other things are accepted through reviews and PMs. **

**The chapter title comes from the song 'Wishing You Were Some How Here Again' from the musical ****_Phantom of the Opera. _**


End file.
